Continuing Amuto
by Ikutolover2012ThruLife
Summary: It's been five years since amu saw Ikuto and lost her charas and Amu is wondering where Ikuto is and when she will see him again and decides to go to her old house for answers. What she finds out is that Ikuto is back and looking for her. Amu runs into Ikuto on the streets. She is uneasy about their relationship so Ikuto gives Amu one month to know everything about himself. AMUTO!
1. Chapter 1

Ikutolover:Hey guys this is my first story on Fanfic so please support me!

Ikuto: Your story better not suck...

Amu: Hey now Ikuto be nice! at least she was nice enough to finish our story!

Ikuto: so we do have a story...*Smirks provocativly

Ikutolover:Umm...Amu do you want to do the disclaimer for me?

Amu:...

Ikutolover:...Amu? HEY! Where did they go!

Ami: Sis needs privacy so ill do the disclaimers! Ikutolover2012ThruLife does NOT own Shugo Chara or Amu, Ikuto, or myself! If she did... Shugo Chara would be rated M! ;)

Ikutolover: Umm... thanks Ami... hehe...ENJOY!

Reunion: Amu

_Where is he?_ I wondered as I walked into my new empty apartment. It had been two months since I turned 18 and moved in an apartment on my own. (I had decided against college. Why would I? Scratch that. How could I?) It had been 5 years since Ikuto made that promise to me on the construction site that once stood as a beautiful amusement park, our place. Now that special place for me stood as a housing department. He promised to me that he would find me once I became an adult. Here I was. Why wasn't he here too? My good side told me he was looking for me right now. But my bad side had other ideas to share. _What if he forgot about me? Or even worse, is dead?_ My golden eyes stared at the full-length mirror in front of them and watched as they filled with tears and spilled over the rims. How those eyes longed for the cobalt blue ones that had stared at her lovingly the last time she saw them.

I just wish we still had one place left to call ours… _My room!_ I thought. I remembered how those years ago when Ikuto stayed in my house for a week or two. I decided to give Ami and my parents a visit. I grabbed my favorite navy blue plaid Michael Kores purse and headed to my red porshe. I moved my purple violin case with the humpty lock attached (to match Ikuto's) to the passenger chair. During my years of high school I had begun to obsess over Ikuto. Part of that was me learning to play the violin. I had gotten pretty good but nowhere as good as Ikuto. As I sped down the highway I listened to my CD of classical music on violin.

I pulled into my parent's driveway just as Ave Maria ended. I grabbed my violin case and headed to the door. Before I could even knock, Ami swung the door wide open and jumped on me, nearly knocking me down.

"Sis!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, Ami!" I responded as I hugged her. Ami had changed a lot over the years. Her orange brown hair was now down to her waist and had small curls at the ends. She was really skinny and her golden eyes were big and sparkly. She really did look like me.

I saw a flash and Ami quickly turned her attention to my father, who of course was taking pictures. My mother stepped out with her journal in hand, taking notes and drawing sketches (most likely of me).

"Hi sweetie!" mom yelled. "How've you been?"

"Hey. Pretty good. Still waiting for _Midnight_." Midnight was our code name for Ikuto. Dad and Ami never found out about the Ikuto thing and I didn't want to tell them or Ami would go spread it and dad would have a heart attack.

"Midni- ? "Ami started but was cut off by dad.

"My pink flower!" Dad lunged for me but I simply dodged, showing off my very coordinated _cat like_ skills (and my spicy cool character that still remained after all these years). He turned to face me. "Meanie" he whined.

"Hi dad" I said to him. We all walked inside to sit on the couch. Before my parents and Ami talked me to death, I had to do what I came here for. I excused myself to go to the bathroom.

I walked into my old bedroom. I looked at the cream walls and pink carpet. '_So many memories' _I thought. Tadase confessing to me, Ikuto lying sickly next to me while hiding from Ami, and my charas being born. As I swept my hand across my old bed spread I felt a piece of paper under the covers. I picked it up and read it.

_Dear Amu,_

_ I came to your house looking for you today and obviously you aren't here. In case you've been wondering, I am looking for you. I talked to your mother and she told me you moved out. She gave me an address. I will see you soon. I have something I've been waiting forever to tell you. See you soon._

_Yours truly,_

_ Ikuto Tsukiyomi _

I felt tears come to my eyes. _He is here. He was looking for me._ I turned around and saw my mom standing in the doorway with a smile planted on her lips.

"He came by yesterday." She stated.

I drove to the American fast food restaurant, McDonalds and ordered something quick to be dinner. I got my cheeseburger, fries, and shake and walked out of the door. As I walked out I caught a glimpse of midnight blue hair and the sparkle of a crystal key on a black violin case. I turned to the young man who looked like he was in his early twenties.

"Ikuto" I muttered. And as if the boy standing 15 feet away had heard me, he turned and looked at my shocked expression. Our eyes locked and it seemed like everything around us had disappeared. I took a step towards him. Then he ran. He RAN. What the hell? "IKUTO! IKUTO!" I screamed as I ran after him. He kept running and I was getting pissed. He jumped off a park bench to the top of a brick wall and started running the opposite direction, flashing a mischievous grin at me. _So this is a competition, huh? _I giggled and got myself up onto the wall with ease. He looked back at me surprised by how athletic and coordinated I'd gotten. He stopped suddenly and as I came closer, jumped over me toward the opposite direction. _My Black Cat _I thought.

I turned around swiftly, but before I was able to attempt to chase after him, he embraced me in a heart-filled hug. He then lifted me up bridal style and jumped off the wall. I would protest but I was in too much shock of seeing his face. He set me down gently but held onto me and I looked in to those piercing ocean blue eyes. "Ikuto..." was all I could say.

"Yo" he responded. That had to of been his most famous saying. "Haven't you changed?" he said taking notice of how I'd grown. My curves were now way more developed and my soft pink hair was now all the way to my waist. I had long legs and medium high school girl breasts.

I could feel my cheeks turning a pink color. "Yo yourself" I said with a smirk. "You scared me… running like that"

"Just seeing what you would do. And I see you ran after me" he bragged.

The pink color was now turning a red color. "Well duh! You have that letter saying you want to see me and then when you do you run! What do you expect me to do?" of course that really wasn't the reason the reason I chased after him. I did because I wanted to desperately see him.

"True. I never thought that you would be able to… catch me" he said somewhat surprised.

"I changed a lot in a way" I struggled to find the right wording. "That's the Ran in me" I continued. "I want to be a manga artist now because of Miki. And Su taught me to make a kick butt cake!"I giggled to myself. I looked up at Ikuto and he was smiling at me. "What?"

"I just can't believe I'm seeing you right now." He looked kind of dazed. But he was right. We hadn't seen each other in 5 years and we were sitting here joking with each other as if it were just another day. This was too much for me. I was beginning to feel dizzy. "I haven't seen my Amu-chan in too lo-"Before he could finish his sentence I fainted in Ikuto's arms.

So that was it(For this chapter) It may take me a while to load a new one since im new to this and still havent figured it out... please review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Ikutolover:Heyy! Im backk! And i have a new chapter!

Amu:You have no idea how much i hate you...

Ikutolover:Wha! Why? D:

Ikuto:Well...look at your name..."Ikutolover"...perv...

Ikutolover: Ehhh...NO AMU ITS NOT LIKE THAT!

Amu: Hmm_...Iku-kun! Chocolate taiyaki! ;3

Ikuto:Hehe...ehh...Ikutolover doesnt own us or shugo Chara!

I couIdn't believe this just happened. Just a few minutes ago I was standing by the road, trying to get a ride to Amu's house, next she comes right out of McDonalds carefree and innocent. And MAN did she look good! As far as I could remember the last time I saw her she didn't even have boobs.

Just then I remembered that Amu was unconscious in my arms. I took the sleeping Amu and carried her back to her…PORSHE? I really wasn't expecting that kind of stuff from Amu. But I had to wonder where she got the monkey from…maybe she was a lawyer, or a doctor? The thought of Amu in front of a judge defending a obviously guilty client popped into my head. She twisted the opposing team's words and confused them into saying exactly what she wanted. Maybe she really could do that.

I carefully set her down into the passenger's seat and was surprised to see a purple violin case on the floor of the car. I picked it up. Attached to it was the humpty lock that went with my dumpty key. She really must have missed me. She _actually_ learned to play the violin in that time while I was gone. I felt so bad for leaving her. I still remember how against she was about my leaving. But she eventually accepted it and waited for me. She was committed to me and me only. I felt so special, so loved. Amu was the first person that really cared for me. Even if she was afraid to show that side of her, I could tell all she wanted was for me to be by her side, and that's why I had to come here. It was time for me to be permanently by Amu's side. I put her hey in the ignition and turned the car on. As the car came on so did the GPS…I put the stick in drive and started our adventure together.

It was about 11 PM when I carried Amu through the doors of her small apartment and to her bed. I decided to leave her clothes on so she wouldn't waking up thinking I was more of a pervert than before, or even worse, wake up in the middle of me changing her and thinking I was trying to do other things… But I couldn't resist the smell of her sweet strawberry hair, or those small and innocent looking lips. So instead i took her hand and kissed it lightly before I kissed her cheek. I let go of her hand and made my way to the window when she woke up.

"Ikuto, where are you going?" she asked confused. She sat up in her bed, hugging one of the nearby tedybears that accompanied her in her sleep.

"I guess a hotel"

"A hotel? But you don't have any money. Why don't you stay here?"She got a worried but serious face.

"There's not another room" I smirked. I knew she was embarrassed right now and wanted so bad ly to stay with me. And I knew that it was mean of me to be taking advantage of her like this but to be honest I wanted do badly to stay by Amu's side tonight as well.

She started blushing. "Well… I guess you could sleep in here… like old times"

I remembered the time when we were kids and I stayed at Amu's house until her mom caught us. And I had to leave. Amu was pretty uncomfortable with it at first but eventually got used to it..she never did get used to me sleeping in the same bed as her though, that was only one time when I was deathly sick and was unable to even move.

"Like in your bed?" I teased her.

"Well… I guess… i-if you w-want…" she blushed even harder. I blinked and looked shocked at her. I really wasn't expecting her to say yes… but I didn't hesitate as I climbed in the bed under the covers with her. She was warm, just like she had always been.

"My human body warmer" I called her my old name for her. Of course she remembered.

"Are you still going to treat me like a child?" she asked somewhat annoyed.

"No, but I'm still going to treat you like my life" I responded, completely serious. I hugged her tightly and she hugged me back. I moved my lips toward hers and just when they were about a millimeter from hers she pulled her head back away from me." What is it?" I asked her confused.

"W-well… I don't… maybe we…well…" she stuttered.

"Yes?" I said impatiently.

"Maybe we should wait a while before we are really together. Yes, I have fallen for you, but I feel like I don't really know you that well. I just…want to know more."

"You know how much I want to just grab you and kiss you until your lips are numb…but I want you to feel comfortable in this relationship. So okay, I will give you 1 month to get to know everything about me that you want to know... Starting tomorrow, May 1st."

Thats it for this chapter! please review and follow for chapter 3! Arigato Gozoimasu! ^_^


End file.
